


Let The Storm Come

by Jackdaw816



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, I changed the dog to a ferret, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Sabriel dancing in the rain





	Let The Storm Come

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt requested on Tumblr and I figured I'd post it here as well.

“Meet me at that field by my old place in an hour. Dress nice.” Sam frowned at his phone.

“Why? It’s 11 at night. What are you planning?” He texted back. A full two minutes passed before Gabriel replied.

“  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ “ Sam tossed his phone face-down on the bed. 

“That’s not an answer, Gabriel.” He said with a sigh. Mirage, their little ferret, crawled up on the bed beside him. They were going to get a dog, but then Sam had seen the cinnamon ferret and noted that she looked like a little Gabriel. Gabriel instantly took a liking to the little cat snake and Mirage had been part of their family ever since. Mirage chirped and Sam looked at her.

“Your dad’s being cryptic again, Mir,” Sam said, rubbing her head. “What do you think? Should I get dressed up and go to a field in the middle of nowhere? Chirp if I should.” Mirage looked right in his eyes and let out a chirp so loud you wouldn’t believe that it came from such a tiny creature. Sam sighed and picked Mirage up.

“If this goes badly, I’m ratting you out.” Sam scolded jokingly. Mirage nuzzled against his nose. Sam smiled. “Time to go.”

***

Sam arrived at the field just before midnight.  As he pulled his jeep over to the side of the road, his phone dinged with another text from Gabriel.

“I’m at Yggdrasil. Come find me.” Sam smiled. Gabriel had grown up out on a farm out here and his brother Raphael still owned the house. Gabriel and Sam had spent countless hours roaming the many acres of land that belonged to the Novaks. During his ‘Loki’ phase, Gabriel had found a massive tree and had named it after the Norse World Tree. He had outgrown Loki, but Yggdrasil had stuck.

Sam climbed out of the jeep and walked down the dirt path that wound deep into the field. The night air was crisp and cool, and a slight breeze sent Sam’s hair falling into his face. He brushed it back just as Yggdrasil came into view. As Sam stepped into the clearing, he saw Gabriel leaning against the trunk of Yggdrasil. He looked over at Sam and smiled.

“You actually came,” Gabriel said bemusedly. Sam smiled as well.

“Yeah, I did. And you remembered Yggdrasil,” Sam said with a smile. Gabriel patted the trunk fondly.

“Like I could forget her. We had our first kiss here, all those years ago.” Gabriel said. Sam stepped closer, the moonlight shining on his face.

“Why are we here?” he asked. Gabriel stepped away from Yggdrasil and into the moonlit clearing. Sam noticed that he was wearing the clothes that he wore when they went out clubbing, a nice shirt and the pants that make his ass look fantastic. Gabriel smiled.

“To dance,” Gabriel said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit a button. Music started playing from somewhere, light instrumental, not club techno. Sam snickered.

“You called me here in the middle of the night to dance?” Sam said. Gabriel grinned.

“Why not?” he said. Sam frowned slightly and started counting off the reasons.

“I have work tomorrow, you have work tomorrow, it’s fucking cold outside-” Gabriel walked up and put a hand over Sam’s mouth.

“If you were really worried about it, you wouldn’t have shown up here looking so beautiful,” Gabriel said. He removed his hand just in time to see Sam blush.

“Gabriel,” Sam said, but Gabriel cut him off.

“Hush, Samshine. You’re sexy and you damn well know it, or else you wouldn’t be wearing that. Now come on. Dance with me,” he offered Sam a hand. Sam sighed and took it. Gabriel took the lead and the pair swayed gently to the music.

“I feel ridiculous,” Sam said. Gabriel smiled and leaned his head against Sam’s chest.

“Relax, babe. Raph’s out of town and there’s no one else around. And hey, if you’re ridiculous, what does that make me?” Gabriel said. Sam smiled down at him.

“It makes you bold,” he said softly. Gabriel didn’t answer, instead,  they just kept dancing. The moment was perfect. But it couldn’t last. 

Sam spun Gabriel around and there was a crack of lightning. The previously clear sky was now dark with clouds and as Gabriel returned to Sam, rain started to fall, fast and hard.

“You didn’t check the weather before setting this up?” Sam said, raising his hand to protect himself from the downpour. Gabriel grinned sheepishly.

“Hey, it was pretty spur-of-the-moment.” he defended himself. Sam sighed. 

“Two more minutes and then we need to go. We don’t need to be near here if Yggdrasil gets struck by lightning.” Sam said. Gabriel frowned.

“Fine. But she’s not gonna get hit,” he insisted. Sam sighed, but the pair kept dancing. Less than a minute passed before the pair were soaked to the bone. Gabriel reached up and kissed Sam.

“Let’s go. We can wait it out at Raph’s place. He’s got a Jacuzzi.” Gabriel said with a grin. Sam pulled him close. 

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Come talk to me on Tumblr! I'm @shejustcalledmeafish
> 
> Or do whatever, I'm not gonna make you.
> 
> I'm tired.


End file.
